Taking Sides
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Sammie has been both the valet for Matt and Jeff Hardy at the same time for the past couple of months. When Matt hits Jeff with the chair everything goes spiraling down. Matt/OC/Jeff
1. At the Starting Line

**Please stop me now!!!  
Ok so here is the weirdest thing I started to write.  
I mean I started this when  
I saw Matt hit Jeff and this came into my head.  
So I hope you like!  
I will update more often!  
I hope! So much love everyone! Peace and love!**

**!Hattress!**

* * *

It happened, actually happened. All I did was sit there and look pretty, that was my job. I don't understand. Ok, let me start from the beginning then to the situation that I am in now. My name is Samantha Christina Punsworth but people call me Sammie. Yeah I know my name sounds like a joke, but let me tell you boys and girl that it is not. I grew up living in the Hardy's household and yes I mean literally. When I was about five my mother died of cancer and guess what...so typical of a girl these days I have no father. Never knew him, and no I am not an only child. I have a twin brother by the name of James.

Ok, so when our mother died Gill Hardy became our guardian. I guess you can say he was mine and James's godfather. You see our parents and Gill were very close growing up, but when our father bailed on our asses my mother moved us from New York, to South Carolina we were a bit closer and thats when I met the 4 year old Jeff and 7 year old Matt. In that year me and my brother started to hang out with them. We were both the same age as Jeff just four months apart. Him being August us being Christmas.

Fast forward a year later. Our mother got sick and died, and our mother being the person that she was put us in the legal possession of Gill and his family. My brother and the Hardy's became inseparable which bothered me to no end because I was never included. Actually I'm sorry I lied, Matt was the only one who really paid attention to me. He became like my older brother, and truthfully as soon as I turned 18 I think he wanted me a bit more then sisterly love. Heh, I guess losing my virginity to him was the ding in my head that our relationship was a bit more then family. Now that I think about it, our relationship was never along the line.

Soon after me and Matt had our little fling Jeff, James, Matt, Shannon, and Greg started with their dumb ass obsession with wanting to be wrestlers. I mean it did start when we were younger and all and the trampoline was awesome, but I never thought they were serious about it. After when they actually got in the WWF as it used to be called was when they started going on tour. All of them except for James got in, and while he was crushed I don't think he really cared or was into it that much. He actually told me later on that he only did those things to hang out with the guys.

Years went by when I would be in the Hardy house hold watching and waiting. I started living with Matt, well he made a home in his backyard for me in which I couldn't refuse. I mean I was with my best friends and most of all I was near Gill to help around. Sooner then I knew Matt called me one day to go on tour with him. I did, and when I went Vince met me, seen the chemistry between me and the Hardy's and BAM that is how I became both of their valets. I was torn between two boys but on screen I was Matt's ass...well thats how everyone in the company put it.

I started to train as well, and sooner then I knew it I was a fucking Diva. Everyone thought of me as the new Lita which bothered me since I hated that bitch ever since Matt started dating her. I even had to keep quite about our past since she hated me as well. What I wouldn't do now to kick her ass till next Tuesday. Sorry off track again. Ok so as well as valeting for both of the boys I became a diva for Smackdown. Woho for me right? Nope! I started spending all my time with Jeff, which lead Jeff to think that I had a crush on him, which lead to me actually dealing with my feelings and realizing that it might be true. So in the Sammie fashion I do what I do best...getting drunk and dancing on bars till Jeff noticed me, helped me then had sex with me. That is what I think started this.

Ok now to present. It has been about four years since I started doing this bull shit and actually I have made close friends and some pretty cool fans. I even have a MySpace in which Matt does for me. I have been on all RAW, Smackdown, and ECW and Vince refuses to let me go on my own. He loves the fact that I am both Hardy's girls. So here I am sitting at Royal Rumble, when I just finished going out with Jeff. I had to run back in to get into my tootoo and corset. Yeah I look like a fucked up ballerina but whatever. I looked up at the time and smiled knowing I had some time, so I grabbed a bottle and watched on as Jeff was getting his ass kicked, but thats ok when he won that championship he snuck into my room and we had way too much fun.

"Sammie, Whammy!" I heard Maria run up to me. Her eyes were glazed over with a certain glow that I recognized only when she was with Phil. I guess the pair got back together or something. I smiled looking back up at the red haired girl giving her my usual smile.

"Mariakins!" I joked. Now I am not one for pet names and all but with Maria you are pulled into this world of cuteness you just can't help it.

"I see one half of your boo is trying to kick some ass. Do you know who is winning?" she asked, her eyes all on the monitor above me? I shook my head taking another swing of my water. Vince refuses to tell me things only because he wants me to be the one surprise...which makes no sense. "Sammie, I didn't know Matt was going out on stage?" she bit her lip in that way that only she can do.

My head perked up by the sound of his name. What the hell was he doing? I saw as he grabbed the chair, stole a glance into the camera and hit the chair on his brothers head. Maria squealed next to me, as I felt as if I was the one hit. No breath came from my lips and I was terrified of what I just saw. Now I know that was not in the program! I stared down the T.V as someone grabbed my arm.

"Sammie Matt wants you out in the ring." a stagehand grabbed me. Next thing I knew I was thrown on deck and all I could hear was my music and the feel of my feet moving to the ring. I looked up to see Matt smiling down at me, and helped me into the ring. Did I look shocked, because I feel it.

"Sammie." he muttered, twirling me around only to dip me and place a passionate kiss on my lips. Oh, ok, I think he thinks I'm in this, or also this is his way of showing Jeff that he knew what went on between us. Fuck....and I'll tell you now I don't curse very much, but FUCK!

My eyes open slightly to look down at Jeff who spat up blood. Dammit, I want to help him but I know Matt would do something to me as well. Him doing this was showing Jeff what happens when you mess with anything that is his...which means he knows everything. Oh yeah did I mention that no one knew about me and Jeff?


	2. Staying Away?

**Um, so yeah here is the second part to what I think is somewhat of a good story lol.  
Much love to when you reviewed!  
I love you all and I want to thank you or everything you have done!  
Peace and Love  
!Hattress!**

* * *

That night I spent the night in the hospital. I refused to talk to Matt and all I wanted to do was stay with Jeff to make sure he was ok. When we got off stage hand and hand I glared at him back stage and just walked away. I watched as Jeff was being put into the ambulance and I snuck on. At that moment I felt as if I needed to disappear. What the hell is up with Matt? Did he get a fucking stick up his ass and wont let no one take it out?

"Jam?" I heard Jeff mutter which made my head pop up with a sharp snap. He was talking which was a good thing and he used our nick name...Jeff and Sam. Why did I have to be so gay when I made that.

"Shh, Jeff don't worry I'm here. Your brother is a dick and as soon as I get back to the room he is going to die." I cooed. Yeah I cooed, Jeff is the only one that can make me coo. Why am I so pathetic! I watched as he reached for my hand holding it, rubbing his coarse thumb over my knuckles. Me and Jeff both know what would happened if we took our feelings and actually made them real. Too many bad things.

"Mr. Hardy, can leave tomorrow morning if he wants." A nurse walked in making me jump, "He has to take it easy though. Head trauma so he is not medically cleared for two weeks."

I looked down at Jeff as he nodded. I had to leave now or I never would. Actually I just needed to get back to the hotel and kick someone's ass. On the way there it was getting me more and more angry; how the hell could he do this to Jeff, to me, to his fuckin' family! Finally I reached the hotel, and when I walked in EVERYONE was staring at me.

"Sammie, is Jeff ok?" Maria was the first out of the many to ask me that night. I nodded. This was going to be a long night, was all I could think of.

"Yeah, he can come back tomorrow, but have you seen Matt?" I asked, that was the boy I needed to see, and oh man did I want to see him. Maria pointed to the bar in the other room, heh what a emo fag. Only emo fags do things like him. I said goodbye to Maria walking over to the bar and saw as Matt slumped over the bar, a beer in hand and tha heart breaking emo look on his face. This was so typically him...God to typical.

"So you want to tell me what went down, or do I have to drag it out of you?" I spat. It was as almost as if I could taste the sweet venom as if dripped off my tongue. The Eldest jackass rolled his eyes lazily to me, his mouth half covered by the beer bottle in his hand.

"What do you want me to say Sam?" he growled. No matter what he never called me Sam, so I know that someone was in a worst then cranky mood.

"Well why don't you start with why you became a fucking asshole and stopped your brother from winning?" I didn't really raise my voice high. This was our business that was it.

"Because he had you. He had you and all of you." Matt grumbled. Did I just hear him right? He did this because of me? Matt scoffed shaking his head. He was giving me are you serious look.

"What does that mean?" My voice started to whimper. He rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab my hand. I pulled away quickly, what the hell did he mean,

"You don't think I didn't know about that little fling you had with him?" he asked, reaching out his large hands to grab mine once more. I didn't pull back, there was no reason for me to, "You being in love with him and me sitting out like trash you just thrown out." How the hell could he think this? Why would he even think this?

"That's not true Matt." I grumbled, going over till his hands met mine, "Look what you did out there was the biggest dick move ever!" I felt my heart tighten from what I was going to say next, "You cost him something you guys have been working for all your lives."

Matt scoffed a laugh, looking up at me with sad brown puppy dog eyes. He was making the ass kicking I wanted to give him just that much harder. His hand gripped harder onto mine. What the hell did he want from me?

"Matt what do you want from me?" I whined. A growl of a laugh passed his lips when he finally shook his head, and raised a hand to my face. I breathed deep when the coarse pad of his thumb slid across my cheek, and his lips reached mine.

"I want you to stay away from Jeff." he whispered, bringing my body to his once more. This could not be happening? He was joking? What the hell was I going to do?

"Matt..." I trailed off, but he wouldn't let me finish, his lips took over mind once more, when he grabbed my body in his large arm, bringing me to his room.

"Don't say anything." he murmured, gripping my body so tight I had no choice but to stay. It's not like it was a bad thing, I mean I did miss him.


	3. Threat Much?

**A/N- Nothing big, but thank you to all who like this so far!  
I love you all and hope that you continue to review and like!  
Much love to you my wonderlanders!  
I love you all once more and just know without you I would be nothing!**

**Peace and Love!**

**!Hattress!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS! I DO OWN SAMMIE!**

* * *

Waking up in Matt's arms was something I was really not used to, nor did I have any complaint about it. I mean I used to be in love with the guy...or maybe I still am...I have no fucking idea, but I do know that when I woke up to Matt in my face, I didn't know what to say. First off he was asleep which was good since I planed on getting out so I could go get Jeff, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I found that I didn't want to leave.

"I see you have gotten better huh?" My body jumped hearing Matt's cracked voice. It was sexy, way sexier then I remember. Hmm note to self: Have sex with Matt more often.

"Don't say things like that babe, you know how much I hate it." I chuckled, digging myself into his arms. He was warm, he was safe, he was my safe haven. What was wrong with me that I could give this up?

"You remember what I said about last night?" he asked. Why did he have to go there? We were having such a nice time and he had to open his mouth about something that I didn't even want to answer in the first place, and for starters I need to go grab Jeff from the hospital, but for now on what was it going to be like between us? I mean I love being with Jeff, I really can't think about my life without him, or Matt, so how was I going to tell him that Matt forbid me to see him. Wait, what am I even saying! Who the hell is he to say that I could never see his brother again? Now that Wrestlemania was just around the corner he had to start this shit?

"Do you want me to act dumb now or later?" I groaned moving over till no skin was touching. How can I react to this? What did he want me to say 'Oh yes let me forget most of my life with him and throw it out the window Matt because you tell me to.' What the hell was he thinking?

"Tell me what I said that you didn't understand Sammie?" he said, moving his hand till it rested on my cheek. I wanted to melt and just stay where I was but I had to get Jeff.

"You know I can't do that." I muttered, grabbing covers off and looking for my clothes. I could feel Matt's eyes burning on my skin, which made me feel weird, and he never made me feel that way. I watched when his large arms grab a hold of my small wrist pulling me to his body. I melted...I just fucking melted!

"Sammie, your mine… you always have been. You know Jeff was just a game you played to get my attention...and now here it is so there is no use for him now." Matt chuckled, holding my body so close to his. This was nice, just, perfect, nice, and so amazing that I can't even think of any more words, but the way he whispered into my ear, I didn't know how to react.

His voice was almost sinister, corrupted and I all I know is I HAVE to go get Jeff, but I can tell Matt was not going to let me go any time soon. Shit, what the hell am I going to do now?

"Sammie?"

"Yea."

"Take my side, well actually I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Matt moved his glossed eyes away from mine, grasping the covers like death off my body. Damn that is what we like to call a jackass in a box.

"You know I can't do that." I muttered, moving away to grab my clothes. Matt was to quick and grabbed my hand leaving trails of kisses up my wrist to the crooks of my arms. How can a girl say no to that? He knows that just by his touch I am a fool for him, but the request he is asking me is something that I can't do. I love Jeff way too much.

"Sammie, don't leave me again." He pouted, his southern speech wilting with every word. My God how do you just ignore that! If someone could tell me how to say no to that damn accent please I'm up for suggestions!

"Matt…I got to go." I mutter so quickly and pull away so fast I don't even know my own actions. All I know is that Jeff was waiting for me.

"Oh Sammie?" Matt stopped me dead in my track, just before I reached the door.

"Yes Matt." I answered the way a slave would answer her master. I don't think I could get any more pathetic even if I tried.

"You go to him now and we will just see what happens next time, and I don't mean in the ring." With each word his body inched closer to mine, and a hand gliding down my arm. My breath caught in my throat making me almost choke. There was nothing I could say, just the empty pit feeling that something worse was going to go down. Damn did I hate the Hardy boys sometimes.


End file.
